


Interrupted

by owlslide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlslide/pseuds/owlslide
Summary: Phil has a long day. Dan misses him & plays piano to pass the time. Nostalgia & softness ensues.for full immersion, read with this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe3XCU7HejE





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> ty to @punchmedanny & @philliebf for beta-ing ilysm

As dusk fell into the full-blown dark of night, Phil climbed the long flights of steps to his front door. His breath came in short puffs with the exertion of lugging his tired body and multiple shopping bags upstairs. Finally, he was home, after a multi-stop shopping trip that was meant to be much, much shorter.

He had originally ventured out into the world to grab a few things out of stock in the refrigerator, a new light bulb to replace the burned out one in the hallway, and maybe a seasonal coffee for himself somewhere along the way. This excursion had been extended by a lengthy delay on the Tube, during which his phone chimed with a reminder from past Phil prompting present Phil to pick up a new charging cord for their camera, and some materials to fix the hodgepodge sound insulation in the gaming channel room. Phil stared at his phone for a long time as he sat on the motionless train, debating whether or not this was something he could put off for another time. Considering how often he actually went out to complete errands, he sadly reasoned that this was not something he could push back further.

When the train started moving again, multiple stops brought him to his various destinations, slowly but surely. He decided to skip the coffee due to a very long Starbucks line (complete with screaming children), but was able to gather everything else he needed.

Finally reaching his front door after anticipating this moment basically since he left home, Phil exhaled the stale air that had gathered at the bottom of his lungs during his ascent and inhaled the familiar scent of the hallway outside his apartment. Not that it smelled great or anything, but it reminded him of home, and that was comforting in and of itself.

He fumbled with his house key as the handles of multiple plastic bags dug into his forearm painfully through his sweatshirt. After a brief struggle, he finally inserted the correct key into the lock and spilled inside.

The lights in the front entry were off and, in favor of setting his purchases down as quickly as possible, Phil walked through the dark house into the kitchen. He set his keys and bags down on the counter noisily and ignored the far left bag tipping over onto its side as he flipped on the light.

He finished putting away all of his perishable groceries and shut the refrigerator door, leaning back against it and shutting his eyes. He brought his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly, and realized that this was the first moment of quiet he had been able to appreciate that day.

Phil didn’t generally appreciate quiet moments. He was usually experiencing input of some kind, whether it be from a video game, or a movie, tv show, infomercial, whatever. There was usually something going on in the background. But he didn’t hear anything now.

Just for a moment, it was completely silent.

  
Then, from across the apartment, down the long hallway, he distantly heard something very familiar.

Quiet, gentle chords being played on a piano.

The sound of piano music was fairly normal in their house; the gentle, melancholy tones brought Phil a comforting familiarity in a similar way as the dusty, arid scent of the hallway outside their apartment. But it wasn’t just the tones of a piano being played that had warmth creeping through his chest. It was the tune being played.

A slow wave of nostalgia crashed over Phil as he realized what it was. He was almost surprised to hear it; it had been literally years. Not only did this song come from a video game that he’d played since his childhood, it was tied to a memory that still released butterflies into his stomach. The beginning of an era...

Moving as if he were in a dream, Phil left the kitchen to walk slowly down the dark hallway, to where a sliver of dim light escaped the slightly ajar door at the end.

One hand reached out to gently push the door open and warm light and a familiar melody spilled over Phil and into the hallway. He stood in the entrance to the bedroom as the door swung gently open to reveal Dan, hunched slightly over his piano, his practiced fingers moving over the keys.

Dan continued to play, his gaze remaining on his hands, but a small smile appeared on his lips as Phil became visible in his peripheral vision. Phil remained in the doorway for a while, watching as the boy he loved played a song that he had said reminded him of Phil years ago. A distant memory of two boys playing video games, laughing and gently nudging each other with their shoulders, swirled like smoke in Phil’s mind as he stood, transfixed by long, talented fingers producing beautiful music.

As Dan finished the song with a small flourish, Phil crossed the room to stand behind him and placed two hands on his broad shoulders. The final note faded quietly into silence as Dan took his hands from the keys to place them on top of Phil’s.

He sighed quietly, then turned his face upwards towards Phil.

“I missed you.”

Phil bent to place a slow, sure kiss to Dan’s temple, then slid his arms across Dan’s chest and squeezed him gently.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
